Kirsten Storms
|birth_place = Orlando, Florida, U.S. |notable role = Maxie Jones on General Hospital Zenon Kar in Zenon, Girl of the 21st century Belle Black on Days of our Lives Bonnie Rockwaller on Kim Possible |years_active = 1996–present |occupation = Actress }} Kirsten Renee Storms (born April 8, 1984) is an American actress. Her biggest break came when she was cast as Isabella "Belle" Black in the NBC soap opera Days of our Lives from 1999 to 2004. Following her departure from Days of our Lives, in 2005, Storms was cast as the character Maxie Jones on the ABC soap opera General Hospital and its spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift. Early life and career Storms was born in Orlando, Florida. She is the daughter of Mike (a sportscaster) and Karen Storms. She has a younger sister named Gretchen, brother named Austin and a stepbrother named Chris. At the age of 5, Storms was discovered by a talent scout while performing in a showcase at an acting school for children. The talent scout convinced her parents into enrolling their child in an intensive children's program in New York. After appearing in a handful of commercials, Storms' television series jobs included a recurring role on ABC's Second Noah plus a lead role in "Sing Me a Story with Belle". She moved with her family to California. Soon after that, she landed the role of Laura Cummings on The WB's long-running program 7th Heaven. She appeared in three episodes between 1998 and 2001, in which she played a girlfriend of Simon (played by David Gallagher). She was later chosen to play the title character in the Disney Channel's original movie Zenon: Girl of the 21st century. The movie had the largest rating for any Disney Channel original movie at the time. She later reprised the role in two more sequels. Storms continued to appear in a string of family shows and TV movies, including The Trojan Horse, a Hallmark production. She also took a supporting role in Disney's Johnny Tsunami and voiced Bonnie Rockwaller in the Disney Channel animated series Kim Possible. Television ''Days of our Lives'' In 1999, Storms signed on to play Isabella "Belle" Black on the NBC daytime drama Days of our Lives. Her five years on the soap opera would feature her in many high profile storylines, as Storms' character was promoted heavily as a major character within the show. At the end of her five year contract, Kirsten left the series, opting to not renew her contract with the series. Her final episode aired on July 16, 2004. ''Clubhouse'' Clubhouse was another acting job as a regular cast member on a prime-time television show. The show aired on CBS and was created by Daniel Cerone and produced by superstar producer Aaron Spelling (the man who helped launch such hits as Beverly Hills, 90210, Charmed, 7th Heaven and Melrose Place). The series revolved around Pete Young (Jeremy Sumpter) and his dream of becoming a professional baseball player. Storms played Pete's sister, Betsy. Unlike the chaste and rather innocent Belle, Betsy was a rebellious teenager often finding herself in trouble over such issues as sex, drugs, and alcohol. The show ended up being cancelled after 5 episodes. It shot 11 episodes, and can be viewed on "Brilliant, But Cancelled" on cable TV. ''General Hospital'' Storms returned to familiar territory on May 23, 2005, becoming the third actress to portray Mariah Maximiliana "Maxie" Jones on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. She received an Emmy nomination for this role May 14, 2009. Personal life On September 7, 2007, she was pulled over on a Los Angeles freeway by California Highway Patrol for tossing a lit cigarette out of the window of her Mercedes. Officers then noticed "the odor of an alcoholic beverage" coming from the car and after failing sobriety tests, she was arrested for DUI.Disney, 'General Hospital' Actress Kirsten Storms Arrested for Investigation of DUI Her Blood alcohol content was measured at 0.13, above the California legal limit of 0.08. In November 2007, she plead no contest to the charges and was ordered to attend twelve Alcoholics Anonymous meetings, complete a 90-day alcohol program, and pay $1,643 in fines. She also had her license suspended for six months and was placed on three years probation."General Hospital's Kirsten Storms Pleads No Contest to DUI" Filmography Notes External links * Category:1984 births Category:American child actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Baptists from the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Orlando, Florida Category:Actors from Florida Category:Young Artist Awards winners fr:Kirsten Storms no:Kirsten Storms pt:Kirsten Storms fi:Kirsten Storms sv:Kirsten Storms